


Pink Haired Boy

by JustMiloPlease



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Short Stories [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Tyler Joseph, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMiloPlease/pseuds/JustMiloPlease
Summary: All of the short stories and drabbles from my Tumblr. Each part of this series will have individual tags.





	

Pink was never Tyler’s favorite color. Dark pink nor light pink. Hated what it said, hated what it stood for. Pink was for girls, and Tyler wasn’t a girl. No, pink was not Tyler’s favorite. Until a little boy with soft pink hair came. Until the boy who said pink was for whoever wanted pink. And suddenly, Tyler didn’t mind pink. Cause with the little pink haired boy, pink was the color of safe. Pink was the color of affection and -safe-.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr  
> http://pompeiismilo.tumblr.com
> 
> Please submit prompt ideas and character pairings. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.
> 
> Sorry this first part is so short!


End file.
